1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dual display and storage cases, and more particularly, to jewelry cases which can be quickly and easily closed or opened to a position which can be advantageously employed to display jewelry carried therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of display cases or packets which include several folding flaps used to fold and secure the case in a closed position have been heretofore proposed. Some of these have been utilized to contain jewelry or the like. Others have been primarily designed to function as display articles when the case is opened and the flaps are exposed to permit the merchandise carried in the case to be viewed.
One type of display case previously proposed is that shown in Grimsley U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,047. The Grimsley display case or exhibitor includes a plurality of rigid panels which, when folded into one configuration, form parallelepiped having rigid side walls and spaced front and back walls. These walls are oriented at this time to protect certain merchandise in the form of small vials carried on racks which fold to the inside of the exhibitor case in this closed or storage position. In another status of the Grimsley exhibitor, the several panels can be folded back to form a stand which exposes the merchandise to view.
A similar device is disclosed in Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,519. Various other storage cases are those which are disclosed in Tharp U.S. Pat. No. 2,076,683; Growney U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,987; Shanmas U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,060; Phelps U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,219 and Michal U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,356.
A prior art statement as required by the provisions of 37 C.F.R. 1.56, 1.97 and 1.98 will be submitted concurrently with or shortly following the filing of this application.